One More Time, One More Chance
by Nura Lau
Summary: Bagi Ogiwara, Kuroko adalah teman baiknya. Tapi Kuroko berbeda dengan temannya yang lain. Ogiwara baru menyadari sesuatu ketika Kuroko akan pindah ke Tokyo. Sho ai, ShotaOgixShotaKuro! Friendship, Angst, Romance (maybe). Don't Like? Don't Read!


**Kuroko no Basuke/黒子のバ スケ © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Inspirated by 5 Cm per Second © Makoto Shinkai**

**Genre : Friendship, Angst, (maybe) Romance.**

**Warning : Sho-ai, abal, typo, angst gagal, dll**

**Pair : OgiKuro.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang anak laki-laki berambut coklat sedang memperhatikan temannya, seorang anak laki-laki yang tengah duduk di bangku di pinggir lapangan. Anak berambut coklat itu tersenyum tipis saat surai baby blue temannya bergoyang karena tertiup angin. Dihampirinya anak laki-laki itu.

"Kau sedang apa, Kuroko?" tanya Ogiwara sambil mengenyakan diri di sebelah temannya kemudian menyodorkan segelas vanilla milk shake.

"Aku hanya sedang berpikir," jawab Kuroko sambil meraih vanilla milk shake dari Ogiwara, "Terima kasih, Ogiwara-kun."

Ogiwara mengangguk singkat, "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?

Kuroko hanya terdiam, dia ingin menjawab pertanyaan teman, ah bukan, sahabatnya itu tapi kata-kata yang akan dia keluarkan seperti tersangkut di kerongkongannya.

Lapangan SD Meiko masih ramai meski hari makin sore. Pemandangan yang terlihat adalah anak-anak yang tengah bermain di sana.

Dalam diam Kuroko menyeruput vanilla milk shakenya, dia memilih tidak untuk menjawab pertanyaan Ogiwara.

Ogiwara mengernyit karena merasa bahwa Kuroko mengacuhkannya-dan memang benar- atau mungkin pertanyaannya tidak sampai ke telinga Kuroko.

Tiupan halus mendarat di telinga Kuroko diselingi seringai jahil dari pelakunya.

Kuroko memekik kaget saat telinganya ditiup tiba-tiba seperti itu, "Hentikan itu, Ogiwara-kun."  
Sementara Kuroko mengusap-usap telinganya karena geli, Ogiwara terkekeh melihat ekspresi kesal dari wajah sahabatnya yang biasanya memasang wajah datar.

"Jadi," Ogiwara menahan tawa kecilnya, "Apa yang kau pikirkan Kuroko?"

Ternyata Ogiwara orang yang keras kepala, sama seperti Kuroko.

"Aku berpikir, selama hampir 6 tahun aku di Meiko ―" Kuroko menghela napas berat, "Aku hanya punya satu teman dan itu Ogiwara-kun."

Ogiwara Shigehiro adalah teman pertama sekaligus satu-satunya teman Kuroko di SD Meiko. Cuma anak bersurai coklat tua ini yang menyadari keberadaan Kuroko dan mau berteman dengan anak laki-laki berhawa keberadaan tipis seperti hantu itu.

"Memangnya kau tidak senang berteman denganku?" tanya Ogiwara dengan raut wajah sedih yang dibuat-buat.

"Bukan begitu Ogiwara-kun," sergah Kuroko melihat wajah sedih palsu milik Ogiwara, "Maksudku, akan lebih baik kalau kita punya banyak teman, bukan?"

Ogiwara menatap Kuroko datar. Sahabatnya benar-benar polos.

"Dengar baik-baik Kuroko," Ogiwara mulai memasang wajah serius, "Tidak peduli berapa banyak pun orang yang dekat denganmu, belum tentu mereka adalah temanmu yang sesungguhnya."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Kuroko dengan facepalmnya.

Ogiwara menghela napas pelan memikirkan betapa polos sahabatnya itu.

"Lihat mereka," kata Ogiwara sambil menunjuk ke arah anak-anak yang sedang bermain di lapangan. Kuroko mengangguk.

"Apakah mereka berteman?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Kuroko cepat, "Mereka bermain bersama."

Ogiwara tertawa pelan lalu mengacak surai baby blue di sebelahnya.

"Lihat si Fukuda, anak-anak itu mau bermain dengannya karena Fukuda terlalu baik. Mereka memaanfaatkan Fukuda agar mau mengerjakan PR mereka. Dasar orang-orang tidak berguna," lanjut Ogiwara sambil menunjuk kumpulan anak yang sedang bermain kejar-kejaran.

Kuroko memgangguk singkat tanda dia mengerti ucapan Ogiwara.

Benar juga. Pikir Kuroko. Selama ini dia tidak tahu hal-hal kecil seperti itu, yang dia tahu selama ini adalah teman itu orang yang selalu bermain bersama.

Pemikiran yang benar-benar polos.

"Ogiwara-kun dewasa sekali," puji Kuroko.

"Tidak juga," kata Ogiwara sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Semburat tipis terlihat di kedua belah pipinya.

"Aku mengerti sekarang," Kuroko bangkit dari posisi duduknya, "Aku tidak perlu banyak teman. Meskipun cuma satu, dia akan bersamaku dengan sosok yang sesungguhnya."

"Seperti Ogiwara-kun."

Ogiawara tersenyum lebar dan ikut bangkit dari tempat duduk di pinggir lapangan itu, "Baguslah kalau kau mengerti Kuroko!"

"Ohya, kau tidak melupakan janji kita kan?" tanya Ogiwara menatap Kuroko yang tengah kembali menyeruput vanilla milkshakenya.

"Tentu saja tidak, Ogiwara-kun," jawab Kuroko, kemudian menatap balik Ogiwara.

_"Janji untuk terus bersama."_

.

.

.

_Truuuu..._

_Truuuu..._

_Truuuu..._

Bunyi sambungan telepon terdengar lama sekali di telinga pemuda baby blue. Dia tengah menunggu ―berharap― telepon darinya segera di angkat. Kemudian―

"Moshi-moshi, disini keluarga Ogiwara."

―akhirnya telepon itu terangkat. Kuroko menghela napas lega sebelum berbicara.

"Moshi-moshi bibi," kata Kuroko yang mengenal suara itu berasal dari ibunya Ogiwara.

"Oh, Tetsu-kun. Ada apa?" tanya Ibu Ogiwara halus.

"Maaf mengganggu malam-malam tapi bisakah aku bicara dengan Ogiwara-kun?"

"Tentu saja Tetsu-kun," kemudian Ibu Ogiwara menjauhkan gagang telepon dari telinganya, "Shige-chan, temanmu Tetsu-kun telepon nih."

Ogiwara yang sedang bermain game menghentikan kegiatannya. Tumben sekali Kuroko menelpon. Pikirnya.

Tanpa basa-basi untuk berpikir lagi. Ogiwara melesat menuju ruang tamu tempat ibunya dan telepon rumah berada.

Ibu Ogiwara memberikan gagang telepon kepada anaknya saat mendapati Ogiwara menghampirinya dengan terburu-buru. Kemudian Ibu Ogiwara bergegas menuju dapur, melanjutkan kegiatannya tadi ―memasak makan malam.  
Ogiwara mendekatkan gagang telepon ke telinganya hati-hati. Agak canggung juga mengingat ini pertama kalinya dia akan berbicara dengan Kuroko lewat telepon.

"Halo, Kuroko?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Kuroko?" Ogiwara mulai khawatir saat mendengar suara isakan kecil di telepon.

"Ogiwara-kun aku minta maaf," kata Kuroko sambil menahan isakannya, "Aku sudah melanggar janji kita."

"Hah? Apa maksudmu, Kuroko?" dengan nada yang menunjukan dia sangat khawatir dengan sahabatnya itu.

Kuroko meneguk ludahnya. Dia bingung bagaimana menjelaskan kondisinya saat ini pada Ogiwara. Dia takut Ogiwara akan membencinya.

Tapi itu tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah bukan?

"Aku akan pindah rumah," jawab Kuroko, akhirnya.

Tubuh Kuroko bergetar hebat saat menjawab pertanyaan Ogiwara. Ogiwara pun hanya tertegun tidak percaya.

Karena tidak ada respon dari lawan bicaranya, Kuroko melanjutkan, "Ayahku dimutasi, kami akan pindah ke Tokyo."

Tetap tidak ada respon dari Ogiwara. Pikiran surai coklat itu melayang entah kemana. Otaknya sibuk mencerna kata-kata Kuroko.

Kuroko akan pergi meninggalkannya? Mengingkari janji yang mereka sudah buat? Tidak mungkin...

"Ogiwara-kun," panggil Kuroko. Pemuda baby blue itu khawatir karena Ogiwara tidak kunjung bicara.

'Hah!'

Ogiwara sadar dari lamunannya, "SMP Meiko―"

" ―Bagaimana SMP Meikonya? Padahal kau sudah di terima," kata Ogiwara dengan suara yang mulai serak.

"Katanya aku akan masuk SMP swasta di Tokyo," Kuroko agak lega saat mendengar suara Ogiwara.

Ogiwara terdiam lagi setelah mendengar Kuroko akan bersekolah juga di Tokyo. Itu berarti, mereka akan berpisah selamanya kan?

"Begitu," suara Ogiwara merendah, kemudian berjongkok dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di sela lututnya berusaha tidak menangis. Berusaha menahan isakannya. Dia menangis dalam diam.

"Maaf.." entah berapa kali Kuroko meminta maaf pada Ogiwara.

Namun maaf tidak akan cukup untuk mengubah yang sudah terjadi. Kuroko tahu itu.

"Ini..." Ogiwara menyeka air matanya yang sudah jatuh dengan lengannya, "Bukan salahmu Kuroko. Berhentilah minta maaf."

Hati Kuroko terasa ngilu saat Ogiwara mengatakan itu. Bagaimana pun juga ini salahnya. Ini karena dia mengingkari janjinya. Tapi dia harus bagaimana?

"Aku meminta supaya tetap tinggal di sini bersama pamanku ta ―tapi..." Kuroko mencengkram dadanya, berusaha meredam rasa sakit disana, "Orang tuaku bilang aku masih terlalu kecil, katanya tidak boleh―"

"A―Aku mengerti!" Ogiwara meninggikan suaranya, dia tidak ingin mendengar apa pun lagi sekarang, "Su sudahlah..."

Hening kemudian, tidak ada lagi yang memulai pembicaraan.

Tatapan kosong Ogiwara menerawang langit-langit. Otaknya sedang mereka ulang saat pertemuannya dengan Kuroko. Saat Kuroko menjadi teman terbaiknya kini. Saat bermain basket bersama pemuda baby blue itu. Saat dia mengacak-ngacak rambut Kuroko.

Dan semua seolah di telan entah kemana. Hilang mulai saat ini dan detik ini.

Sementara itu Kuroko membekap mulutnya menahan isakan yang mulai melandanya lagi.

"Tetsu-kun waktunya makan malam," panggil Ibu Kuroko dari ruang makan.

Mendengar Ibunya memanggil Kuroko memutuskan untuk mengakhiri percakapannya dengan Ogiwara, "Sudah dulu ya, Ogiwara-kun."

Yang di ajak biacara tidak merespon. Kuroko menghela napas kemudian menutup teleponnya. Dia segera menghampiri Ibunya di ruang makan untuk makan malam.

.

.

.

Seminggu setelah upacara kelulusan SD Meiko, Ogiwara tidak pernah berbicara lagi pada Kuroko. Menatap pemuda baby blue pun dia enggan.

Apakah dia membenci Kuroko?

Selama Ogiwara tidak menegurnya sama sekali, Kuroko lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan. Tempat dia dan Ogiwara pertama kali bertemu.

Kuroko duduk di meja paling ujung, di sudut ruangan perpustakaan. Dia mulai membaca novel favoritenya dan mulai tenggelam di sana.

Ternyata Kuroko tidak tenggelam dalam novelnya. Dia tenggelam dalam lamunannya. Mereka ulang pertemuannya dengan Ogiwara.

Saat itu musim semi, Kuroko duduk di bangku kelas 3 SD. Dia selalu sendirian.

Ada dua alasan kenapa dia selalu sendirian. Yang pertama, karena hawa keberadaannya yang tipis dan yang kedua, sifat pemalu yang membuatnya sulit memulai percakapan dengan orang lain.

Hanya Ogiwara lah yang mau menyapanya. Tepat di sini. Di perpustakaan ini.

"Bertemanlah denganku."

Membayangkan kejadian tiga tahun lalu membuat Kuroko tidak bisa menahan untuk tersenyum sendiri. Terlalu banyak kenangan diantara mereka berdua.

* * *

Ogiwara mendecak gelisah. Dia mondar-mandir di depan pintu perpustakaan. Sesekali bergumam "Masuk tidak,ya" atau "Tegur,jangan?"

Brak

Pintu perpustakaan terbuka tiba-tiba memperlihatkan sosok anak laki-laki bersurai baby blue yang berdiri di sana.

Ogiwara tertegun menatap Kuroko sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untunk membuang wajahnya.

Akhir-akhir ini dia merasa aneh. Kenapa dia tidak bisa menatap Kuroko?

"Ogiwara-kun," panggil Kuroko tiba-tiba membuat anak laki-laki bersurai coklat tua itu menoleh padanya.

"Ah ―Ehem― ya?" Ogiwara kelihatan gugup. Dia menunduk menatap dua kakinya.

"Akhir-akhir ini kita jarang bicara. Apa Ogiwara-kun membenciku?" tanya Kuroko polos. Terdengar kesedihan di tiap katanya.

Ogiwara mendongak menatap Kuroko kemudian memutar bola matanya. "Tidak. Kau saja yang tidak menegurku."

"Ogiwara-kun yang tidak menegurku."

"Kau!"

"Ogiwara-kun!"

"Jezzz ya! Aku yang salah. Senang?" Ogiwara sulit mengatasi sifat keras kepala Kuroko.

Kuroko tersenyum tipis. "Jadi meskipun aku pergi Ogiwara-kun tidak akan kesepian."

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?" Ogiwara mulai bingung.

"Kau punya banyak teman. Sedangkan aku tidak. Aku pasti akan merindukan Ogiwara-kun," kata Kuroko seraya pergi meninggalkan Ogiwara

Ogiwara memang memiliki banya teman. Sifatnya memudahkannya untuk bergaul. Bertolak belakang sekali dengan Kuroko.

Ogiwara menarik tangan Kuroko sebelum Kuroko benar-benar pergi.

"Aku juga kesepian kalau kau tidak ada," kata Ogiwara.

Kuroko menatap Ogiwara lalu menepis tangan Ogiwara dari lengannya.

"Begitukah.. aku iri pada Ogiwara-kun," kata Kuroko sambil menundukan wajahnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ogiwara kebingungan.

"Kau punya 100 teman..." Kuroko mengangkat wajahnya menantang lalu mengepal kuat tangannya. "Aku iri karena kau punya banyak teman! Itu yang mau kukatakan! Aku tak punya teman yang akan mencariku! Bahkan aku tak punya teman yang berpikir, 'Ah, itu Kuroko. Sedang apa dia?' Padahal aku hanya ingin jadi anak laki-laki biasa!"

Ogiwara menggertakan giginya. Memang benar dia punya banyak teman. Tapi cuma sekedar teman.

Kuroko iri padanya? Yang benar saja.

" Itu kan salahmu sendiri!? Kau selalu bersamaku karena kau merasa nyaman, kau justru melarikan diri dari teman-teman sekelas kita.." Ogiwara mulai emosi entah kenapa dia kesal sekarang.

"Aku harus memakai lebih banyak keberanian agar dapat ngobrol dengan teman-teman sekelas kita seperti Ogiwara-kun! Jangan samakan diriku dengan dirimu!" Kuroko meninggikan suaranya geram.

"Apa sifat pemalumu bisa jadi alasan!? Usaha dulu sebelum mengeluh! Dasar!"

Kuroko terdiam. Bukan ini yang dia harapkan. Padahal dia akan berpisah dengan teman baiknya tapi malah berkelahi di saat-saat terakhir sebelum mereka berpisah.

Kuroko beranjak dari tempatnya meninggalkan Ogiwara yang yang terdiam. Rasa bersalah terpancar di wajahnya.

Ogiwara ingin menghentikan langkah Kuroko. Ingin meminta maaf karena membentak pemuda baby blue itu tapi dia tidak bisa.

.

.

.

Ogiwara terenyak di kasurnya. Matanya tertutup lengannya. Pikirannya menerawang jauh kejadian tadi siang.

Seharusnya dia tidak membentak Kuroko. Seharusnya dia menghabiskan waktu yang tersisa ini untuk bersenang-senang dengan Kuroko.

"Aku iri karena kau punya banyak teman!"

Meskipun dia punya banyak teman tapi mereka tidak sama dengan Kuroko. Kuroko berbeda. Kuroko spesial.

Deg deg deg

Tunggu dulu! Jantung Ogiwara terasa di pacu dengan cepat saat memikirkan Kuroko. Ogiwara mencengkram dadanya lalu mendesah pelan.

"Kenapa aku baru sadar sekarang?"

Alasan kenapa dia sedih berpisah dengan Kuroko.

Alasan kenapa dia begitu marah saat tahu Kuroko akan meninggalkannya.

Alasan kenapa dia tidak bisa menatap Kuroko.

Alasan kenapa sekarang jantungnya berdetak kencang.

"Aku menyukai Kuroko."

Ogiwara bangkit dari kasurnya segera menuju meja belajarnya. Mengambil secarik kertas disana.

Dia mulai menulis sebuah surat. Dia ingin menyampaikan sesuatu pada Kuroko sebelum terlambat. Bukan surat permintaan maaf.

Tapi...

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup Ogiwara Shigehiro, dia menulis apa yang mungkin disebut..

..surat cinta.

Selesai menulis sebuah surat untuk Kuroko, Ogiwara tertidur di meja belajar sesekali mengigau menyebut nama Kuroko lalu bulir air mata keluar dari kelopak matanya yang tertutup.

.

"Apa? Kuroko dan keluarganya sudah pergi?" jerit Ogiwara tidak peduli orang di depannya mengernyit padanya.

Paman Kuroko menyesap rokok di tangannya. "Yah, seharusnya mereka pergi kemarin. Tapi Tetsu bilang kalau dia ada urusan. Mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada temannya, mungkin."

Ogiwara tertegun, 'Kenapa kemarin dia tidak mengatakan apa pun? Apa karena kami bertengkar? Cih! Sialan!' rutuknya dalam hati.

Melihat wajah pucat Ogiwara, paman Kuroko melanjutkan. "Mungkin masih sempat kalau disusul sekarang," dia melirik jam tangannya. "Dia mungkin masih ada di stasiun."

Ogiwara mendongak menatap paman Kuroko." Terima kasih paman!" ucapnya seraya beranjak dari rumah Kuroko.

Paman Kuroko menghela napas kemudian menutup pintu rumahnya.

Ogiwara terus berlari. Stasiun lumayan agak jauh dari perumahan tempatnya tinggal. Tidak mungkin anak SD sepertinya naik taksi. Dia tidak punya uang.

Yang dia bawa hanyalah dirinya dan surat untuk Kuroko.

Bruk!

Ogiwara terjatuh. Suratnya terpental dari saku jaketnya. Dia merangkak ingin mengambil surat itu.

"Hei!" jerit Ogiwara saat ada orang yang tidak sengaja menendang suratnya.

Surat yang sudah di tendang itu bergeser ke kerumunan yang ramai.

Ogiwara bangkit dan memaksa masuk ke kumpulan orang-orang itu. Badannya yang kecil membuatnya terhimpit hingga nafasnya sesak.

Surat untuk Kuroko terinjak-injak di kerumunan itu. Mengubah bentuknya menjadi tidak karuan.

"Akh surat ku!" Ogiwara berteriak tapi tidak ada yang menghiraukan.

Semua orang di sana sibuk dengan diri mereka masing-masing.

Ogiwara meneguk ludahnya saat tidak melihat suratnya lagi.

"Sialan!" rutuknya kemudian keluar dari kerumunan itu.

Ogiwara memutuskan untuk merelakan suratnya. Dia melanjutkan berlari menuju stasiun terdekat. Nafasnya sesak. Kakinya meronta ingin berhenti berlari sepasang kakinya sudah lelah.

"Ku mohon jangan sekarang. Bertahanlah sedikit lagi," desah Ogiwara saat merasakan kakinya akan lepas saat itu juga.

Gerbang stasiun terlihat. Ogiwara merasakan lega yang tidak terhingga. Semoga Kuroko belum pergi. Hanya itu harapannya.

Dia ingin bertemu Kuroko. Berpisah dengan baik. Meminta maaf. Atau mungkin menyatakan rasa sukanya?

Ogiwara mencari-cari Kuroko saat masuk ke peron. Matanya terus meneliti setiap sudut sampai akhirnya dia mendapati kuroko hampir menaiki kereta di gerbong terdekat.

"Kuroko!" Ogiwara berteriak memanggil Kuroko sambil berlari ke arah pemuda baby blue itu tidak peduli orang di sekitarnya menatap sinis dirinya.

Kuroko menghentikan langkahnya. Dia menoleh ke asal suara yang memanggilnya.

"Ogiwara-kun?" Kuroko memasang wajah khawatir ketika melihat penampilan Ogiwara sangat berantakan dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

Saat sampai di hadapan Kuroko Ogiwara menghirup dan membuang nafas dengan cepat. Mengistirahatkan kakinya sejenak. Rasanya dia bisa ambruk saat ini juga.

"Ogiwara-kun kau baik-baik saja ―"

"Aku minta maaf!"

"Eh?"

Ogiwara memegang pundak mungil Kuroko. "Aku minta maaf waktu itu membentakmu!"

Manik Kuroko hampir menjatuhkan bulir air kalau saja dia tidak segera menyekanya.

"Sudahlah.." Kuroko melepaskan tangan Ogiwara dari pundaknya. "Itu bukan salah Ogiwara-kun."

Ogiwara menatap sayu Kuroko. "Kau akan pergi?"

Ogiwara menelan ludahnya. Dia tahu Kuroko akan pergi.

"Ya begitulah," jawab Kuroko singkat.

"Kuroko aku ―"

"Penumpang kereta menuju Tokyo harap bersiap. Kereta akan berangkat 5 menit lagi."

Hati Ogiwara saat itu juga terasa ngilu. "Sudah waktunya tuh! Kau harus cepat-cepat masuk ke kereta! Oh iya mana keluargamu?" Ogiwara memaksakan nada riang di kalimatnya.

"Keluargaku sudah di kereta. Aku diluar karena ku pikir Ogiwara-kun akan datang jadi ―" Kuroko tersenyum tipis. " ―Aku menunggumu."

Ogiwara tersenyum juga lalu mengacak surai baby blue Kuroko.

Dia ingin menyatakan persaannya. Tapi apakah sekarang waktu yang tepat? Lagi pula dia tidak punya keberanian. Dia masih anak-anak.

"Terimaka kasih sudah menungguku." Ogiwara melepaskan tangannya dari surai baby blue Kuroko. "Cepat naik. Kereta tidak mau menunggu anak lelet sepertimu loh!"

Kuroko menggembungkan pipinya lalu segera masuk ke kereta diikuti Ogiwara yang setia berdiri di perbatasan antara kereta dengan peron.

Ogiwara mencengkram dadanya. Ini saatnya. Ini saat yang tepat untuk menyatakannya pada Kuroko sebelum Kuroko benar-benar pergi.

"Kuroko aku..."

"Ya, Ogiwara-kun?"

Ogiwara meneguk ludahnya lagi. "Kurasa tanpa aku kau akan baik-baik saja. Jaga dirimu."

Itulah yang keluar dari mulut Ogiwara. Ternyata dia belum berani. Dia masih anak-anak.

Kuroko tersenyum singkat." Ya Ogiwara-kun juga jaga diri baik-baik."

"Pintu kereta akan di tutup. Para penumpang harap menjauh dari pintu."

Pintu kereta pun tertutup. Ogiwara memegang pintu menyentuh kaca pintu kereta. Dia seperti menyentuh wajah Kuroko.

"Aku akan mengirim surat! Juga menelpon!" Ogiwara berteriak.

Kuroko terkekeh pelan melihat wajah Ogiwara yang memerah kemudian melambaikan tangannya saat kereta mulai bergerak.

Perlahan tapi pasti kereta mulai menghilang dari hadapan Ogiwara membawa teman baiknya. Cinta pertamanya.

"Akh!" akhirnya air mata jatuh juga di pipi Ogiwara. Buru-buru dia tutup dengan tangannya sebelum orang lain melihat.

Kalau seandainya dia bertemu dengan Kuroko lagi. Dia ingin menjadi orang yang bisa Kuroko banggakan.

Dia merutuk dalam hati mengingat kalau saja suratnya tidak hilang pasti sekarang dia sudah bisa menyatakan perasaannya pada Kuroko.

.

.

.

_Untuk Kuroko,_

_Mungkin saat kau membaca surat ini aku sudah tidak ada di hadapanmu lagi. Hei, apa kau ingat saat pertama kali kita bertemu? Pasti ingat kan? Kau selalu saja sendirian diperpustakaan atau dimanapun._

_Saat kau tidak ada mataku selalu mencarimu, kau tahu alasannya? Aku juga baru sadar akhir-akhir ini._

_Aku baru sadar kalau aku menyukaimu Kuroko._

_Tapi bukan sebagai teman atau sahabat lho ya!_

_Aku memang pengecut. Aku akui itu. Aku tidak bisa menyatakan rasa suka ku secara langsung._

_Karena sekarang kau sudah tidak ada. Tak ada alasan bagi mataku untuk mencarimu lagi bukan?_

_Meskipun begitu perasaan ini tidak akan berubah. Aku akan menyukaimu. Sampai saat kita dewasa nanti. Sampai ketika kita bertemu kembali aku akan menyatakan perasaanku sebagai seorang laki-laki yang sudah dewasa._

_Kupikir hanya itu saja. Jangan tertawa!_

_Aku menyukaimu, Kuroko..._

_Ogiwara Shigehiro._

* * *

**(A/N) Sebenernya ini mau di buat multichap, tapi ku rasa one shoot aja cukup xD**

Mind to Read and Review? Or Oyakoro !


End file.
